


S'mores and Happy Shit

by fluffyhair



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, tbh not sure if this is denial everyone is alive or just before bad stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyhair/pseuds/fluffyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Josh's main concern of the night is trying to get Chris and Ashley to do anything together. It just drags in everyone else and causes more shenanigans around a camp fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores and Happy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really far up denial's butt here with this game wow. I just want them to all be happy and alive.
> 
> Anyways, please tell me if you spot any mistakes! I appreciate feedback.

The summer air was alive with laughter and fireflies. It was a warm, clear night. Perfect for having a bonfire with friends.

Seated all around the fire in various lawn chairs was Ashley, Beth, Chris, Emily, Hannah, Jess, Josh, Matt, Mike, and Sam. They’ve all had a pretty good day together so far. Started with a pool party, had lunch on the grill thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Washington helping out, generally had a good time together, now they’re enjoying the bonfire and getting ready for s’mores.

Sam and Josh are trying to orchestrate a plan to get Ashley and Chris to at least sit next to each other tonight. They thought for sure that being in the pool earlier would start something up, but Chris wore a shirt with his swim trunks, and everything they tried couldn’t even get them to at least play chicken together, now Chris is back in a few layers of clothes. They tried getting Mike, Emily, Hannah, and Jess in on it, but they were too busy talking amongst themselves to even notice. Matt just didn’t want anything to do with it, he’d rather watch how it goes down. Beth, on the other hand, was pretty interested in the situation, she didn’t even notice what was going on between them until it was pointed out to her. So, she decided that she was going to try and weasel Hannah away from Mike to get her in on it to help too.

“Hey, Hannah?” Beth asked, standing to the side of her sister.

“Uh, yeah Beth?” Hannah responded, quickly looking up at her sister and then back to Mike, who was flanked by the two girls and each side, and was listening to what Emily was saying.

“Remember when you wore pigtails, Jess?” Emily asked, speaking to Mike and Jessica. She didn’t turn her head when Beth came over. “It was like you were in elementary school again.”

“They were so cute!” Jessica protested. “But I’ve decided that I’m going to be growing out my hair now anyways.” With that, she flipped her still-short hair out of her face, which was hanging freely now, and smiled.

“Wanna help me and Matt make s’mores for everyone? We can snag some extra chocolate and marshmallows without anyone knowing.” Beth offered, nudging her sister in the shoulder to get her attention away from the other conversation. Really, she hasn’t even asked Matt yet to help with s’mores, but Beth figured it would be good to give it a go on asking him to help out.

Matt was sitting between Ashley and Chris, much to Josh’s distaste. Josh was on the other side of Chris, Sam was on the other side of Josh, and then Mike, Emily, and Jessica were together on the other side of Sam. If Josh were to get up, it was unlikely that Ashley would take his spot to move next to Chris. But if Matt moved, she might move over a seat to close to gap in their circle of conversation.

Josh was so focused on the possibilities that he didn’t know the others were talking to him.

“Hey.” Chris was saying, snapping his fingers in front of Josh’s face. “Do you know where that pole is to stir up the fire?” he asked.

“Oh.” Josh said, coming back to reality. “Yeah, yeah, I do.” He stood up from his chair. “Hey M—“  
“Hey Matt, want to help me and Hannah make some s’mores?” Beth came in and said before Josh finished.

Josh raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled. His sister was good too. She caught his eye and smiled at him for a quick second.

“Yeah, sure.” Matt agreed, standing up from his chair.

“Shouldn’t you guys wait until the fire gets stirred up?” Ashley chimed in.

“Eh,” Matt shrugged, “We could still probably roast them with what we have now.”

“We could do both!” Sam pitched in, standing up. “I’ll help Josh get the pole while you guys get that stuff.”

“It takes two to—“ Chris began.

“Bye guys!” Sam said, tugging Josh along with her away from the fire, he was trying to hold in his laughter.

“Oh man, oh man oh man, Sam, that was good.” He through laughs.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, do you really know where that pole is?” Sam questioned.

“Laying up against the wall over there.” Josh answered, pointing in the direction of the house wall closest to them. He looked back towards the fire as they walked and seen Chris and Ashley talking, but they still weren’t sitting next to each other.

“What do you think they’re trying to do?” Ashley asked, leaning on the arm of her chair towards Chris.

“I—I really don’t know. It’s weird.” Chris answered, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. “S’mores though, that’s cool.”  
“I haven’t had fire-roasted s’mores in so long!” Ashley proclaimed, grinning and leaning back in her chair. “The last time was… probably here.”

“What?” Chris asked in disbelief. “You should come over here more often then.”  
“Or you could go to Chris’ house.” Emily chimed in. When Ashley and Chris looked over there, it was just her and Jessica sitting there, Mike wasn’t there.

“Wh—“ Chris began.

“Yeah, no reason you can’t start up a nice little fire to roast a s’more every now and then.” Jessica added too. “It’d be fun.”  
Sam and Josh walked back towards their circle of chairs around the fire, pole in hand to poke the fire. They could both see from the distance that Chris and Ashley weren’t going to get any closer since they weren’t alone.

Sam sat back down in her chair and Josh started poking at the fire.

“Where’s Mike?” Sam asked, looking around at the group.

“Bathroom.” Emily answered. “He’s been awhile actual. Did he fall i—“  
“Guys!” Hannah yelled as she rushed out of the house and ran towards the others.

Josh was immediately alert and worried, walking towards Hannah. The others stood up out of their chairs and waited for her to say what’s wrong.

“Where’s Beth?” Josh asked when Hannah got closer.

“And Matt?” asked Emily.

Hannah took a moment to catch her breath. “They—“  
Jessica screamed.

Josh lifted up the pipe to hit whatever it was, and when everyone else jumped and looked, there someone laughing so hard that they had to sit down on the ground.  
“What?” Josh looked back to Hannah to see her trying to hide a smile.

“It’s not funny!” Jessica yelled at the person.

“Oh, oh, yes it was!” Mike called back, still laughing.

“Oh my god.” Ashley said, sitting back down and putting her head in her hands.

“Dude.” Chris said with a sigh.

Sam was pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What just happened?” Josh asked, pipe slowly returning to the ground.

“Mike scared me!” Jessica exclaimed angrily. She walked away from Mike and took Matt’s old seat between Chris and Ashley. “He grabbed me and lifted me up, I thought I was done for.” She said, shaking her head.

Beth and Matt came back to the fire with marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, and prongs to put the marshmallows on.

“Hannah, where did you go?” Beth questioned and look around at her friends. “What just happened?”  
Mostly everyone looked at Hannah, waiting for an answer.

“Mike wanted some help…” Hannah trailed off, scratching at her neck nervously now that everyone was looking at her.

Mike sobered up from laughing and stood up. “Thanks, Han.” He said, wiping away a few tears from his eyes. “That was good.”  
Hannah tried to hold back a smile.

“Nearly threw me into a heart attack too.” Emily scoffed.

The air around everyone crackled with tension—literally, from the fire—as everyone was scared and now a bit mad about it.

“So… Who wants s’mores?” Matt offered, holding up what he had in his hands.

“I do.” Chris said, throwing up one of his hands. Sam raised hers, Josh nodded, Ashley raised her hand a little bit, and Jessica raised her hand up after a bit.

“Hit me up, yeah.” Mike said.

Emily shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Cool, cool.” Beth said nodding. “So, pick up a prong and roast your own.” She added with a smile, trying to lighten the mood again.

“Aw, Beth!” Josh playfully complained, going over and grabbing a prong and some marshmallows.

“I’ll help with the graham and the chocolate, that’s it, buddy.” Beth teased him.

The others grabbed their prongs and marshmallows from Matt and sat back down in chairs. It was quiet for a while everyone was roasting their marshmallows, just the rustle of fabric and whenever someone would shift in their chair. It was nice to just hear the bugs and animals making noise along with the crackle of the warm fire.

“Hey.” Chris broke the silence. “Do you see that flickering?” he pointed towards the fire. “I think it’s s’mores code.”

There was a collection of groans and some laughs, but it eased the tension. Even Jessica was smiling.

“That was terrible.” Josh chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“I can’t believe I’m even your friend after that.” Mike joked.

Eventually, the fire died down to a few flickers and everyone was done eating s'mores. The sky was still clear, the moon and stars were shining bright, and many friends were fascinated with staring up at the sky.

"We should stargaze." Matt pitched in.

"We pretty much are." Emily softly said, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"No, I mean like, laying in the grass. It's not doing our necks any good like this." Matt said.

"Eh," Chris started, straightening his back, "Now that you mentioned it…" he chuckled.

“C’mon then.” Matt said, standing up from his chair and going over to a level patch of grass to lay on. Beth, Chris, Hannah, Josh, and Sam got up as well, straightening out their backs and necks some.

“Any blankets to lay on?” Emily asked from her chair.

“Doors are unlocked if you want any.” Josh answered, already on the ground with Matt.

Jessica was asleep in her chair, all curled up in a ball.

“I’ll go get a couple of blankets.” Mike chipped in, getting up from his seat and heading towards the house.

“Come back with another prank and I’m pushing you into the embers.” Emily half-heartedly threatened.

“Ooh, I’m terrified.” Mike called back before entering the house.

“Hey, Ash?” Chris asked her as the others moved to lay down in the grass.

Ashley hummed in response, looking from the sky to Chris.

“You coming over too? To lay down?” He asked, gesturing towards the others now laying down.

“No, I think I might fall asleep like Jessica is.” Ashley responded quietly. She was sitting curled up in a ball in her chair too, but she wasn’t sore and her neck wasn’t hurting the way she was looking up.

“Careful, we might leave you out here all night.” Chris joked, patting Ashley on the knee and going over to lay down.

Their spot wasn’t all that far from the fire pit, but it would be a little hard to hold a conversation between the two spots.

Mike came back with blankets, wrapped Jessica in one, tossed Ashley one, handed Emily one, and then he joined the others laying day in the grass. Emily walked over with her blanket and laid down on that.

Ashley seen this as a good moment for a photo. They looked so peaceful together looking up at the stars like that. Fishing out her phone from her pocket, she first took a picture of Jessica. The fire was low but it was enough where Jessica was still seen in the photo. She looked so peaceful and comfortable there. Ashley then turned towards the others with her phone, she took a few photos without flash, and then one with the flash one.

“Whoah, what?” someone called. They all sat up and looked at Ashley who could only smile and wave in return.

“Took a photo. It was cute.” She admitted.

“You should send it to me, I wanna see it.” Sam said.

“Same.” Josh added.

“Can I get that too?” Mike asked.

Ashley sent the photos to their group chat and put her phone away.

A chorus of thanks was sent towards Ashley when everyone’s phone buzzed or made noise.

“Hey, guys…” Josh started after a moment of silence. “We should order some pizza.”

"Dude, do you ever sleep?" Mike asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
